1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination control apparatus, and more particularly, to an illumination control apparatus for controlling illumination by detecting an external magnetic field. The present application is based upon Korean Application No. 99-26741 filed on Jul. 3, 1999, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In apparatuses for controlling illumination by detecting a change in the environment, automatic illumination has been achieved by detecting a person approaching an area using the reflection of ultrasonic waves or infrared rays. However, such conventional illumination control methods cannot control illumination according to a specific need of a user, and are not suitable for illumination in a restricted small area.